Satellite-based networks are capable of transporting internet protocol (IP) traffic between subscriber devices, between external networks, or between a subscriber device and an external network. For example, a satellite may receive a first radio frequency (RF) signal including IP traffic at a receive antenna, perform “beam-to-beam” switching (e.g., route at least a portion of the RF signal from an input port coupled to the receive antenna to an output port coupled to a transmit antenna via a switch matrix), and transmit a second RF signal including the IP traffic from the transmit antenna. The satellite acts as a switched network in that a communications path from an input port to an output port can be established and used to propagate communications data. When the communications path is no longer requested, the switch matrix can be adjusted to terminate the current communications path (and establish another communications path). In this manner, the satellite enables the flow of IP traffic from a first device of a satellite-based network (or an external network) to a second device of the satellite-based network (or an external network). Configuration of the switch matrix is controlled by a ground-based operations center.
Typically, satellites are configured to receive RF signals in designated frequency bands (e.g., uplink bands or uplink channels), perform frequency translation on the received signals (e.g., from an uplink carrier to a downlink carrier), and transmit the frequency-translated signals at designated frequency bands (e.g., downlink bands or downlink channels) to terrestrial receivers or to other satellites. The signals are frequency translated without being demodulated.